


Lightning

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	

The flashes of light feel like an intrusion in the darkness of night. The loud booms wake her from her slumber. Barry is seemingly unaffected by the storm. He has been ever since the particle accelerator explosion. She thinks maybe it's because the lightning lives inside of him now.

She scoots her body closer to him and reaches a hand out, shaking his shoulder.

"Babe? Barry?"

She hears a low grumble. He slowly turns so he's flat on his back and one eye squints open to look at her.

"Iris?"

She grabs his arm that is furthest away from her, turning him on his side. She curls into him and squeezes her eyes shut.

"It's storming again."

He wraps around her tightly, pulling her in, sheltering her from the loud crashes that echo off the buildings outside.

He can feel her heart beat pounding against his chest.

"Shh it's ok. Nothing's gonna happen. We're safe in here, ok?"

She nods her head as Barry runs soothing circles on her back.

You see she has this fear. This fear that the lightning will come and take him away from her again. She knows it's irrational, that the chances are so low it's a ridiculous fear to have. But then she remembers what it felt like when it took him away.

The nights she spent curled up on her floor afraid of the lightning.

She can feel it coursing through him now. A gentle hum of electricity that resides beneath his skin. She tries to let it comfort her.

He is the storm, but he's also her shelter.

The flashes of light are less frequent and she can tell it's moving away, traveling slowly south to terrorize other people as they try and sleep.

"It's almost over," he says in a low voice.

She burrows further into him and leaves a kiss on his chest.

"Can you hold me until I fall asleep? I just need to feel that you're here."

And it breaks his heart a little. She's so strong and so sure most of the time, but a passing storm in the night can bring her to her knees.

But he will always hold her, always comfort her. Always promise and reassure her that it won't happen again. The lightning won't take him away from her.

So he holds her in his arms as the thunder rolls away and quiet raindrops fall outside their windows. And the very thing that woke her in the first place, quietly lulls her to sleep in the form of her loving boyfriend.


End file.
